Fire and Ice
by Aeriths evil sisteraka jamie
Summary: This origonaly came from something with my friend and i was really really hyper when i got this idea but still r&r please


Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but Aes and I don't even own that because I'm a minor so yea I own nothing except my words that I say  
  
  
  
Vhan: ::does tornado flame and kills the enemy:: "tornado flame"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Toan: what was that he just did??  
  
Xaio: um... I think like he did wind mill slash master.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Noa: "did that girl just call him master?   
  
Vhan: ::nods  
  
Noa: ::flaps her arms:: "oh my god poor little girl"  
  
Noa and Vhan: ::run over to help Xaio::  
  
Xaio: "what are you two doing?" ::fires sling shot::  
  
Noa "helping you" ::attacks Toan::  
  
Xiao and Toan: what?!?!?  
  
Vhan: ::does tornado flame   
  
Toan: Ok wait a minute here, stop,   
  
Every one else: what is it  
  
Toan: ::sweat drop:: where did the blue haired boy learn that move?  
  
Vhan: me?  
  
Toan: yes you  
  
Noa: he learned it from a book he found  
  
Toan: Impossible Dran never wrote any books  
  
Vhan: who is this Dran person  
  
Toan: ::sweat drop:: you don't know who Dran is?  
  
Vhan: no, should I?  
  
Toan: He's the divine beast, don't tell me you haven't heard of him  
  
Vhan: no, I haven't who is he  
  
Toan: He's the divine beast  
  
Girls: sitting down now watching this show talking, being altogether preppy   
  
Gala: why don't we see who is better in a small fight  
  
~~ -_- ~~  
  
Everybody: where did he come from  
  
Aerith's evil sister: ::laughs evilly::  
  
Vhan: hey you are not supposed to be here  
  
Aes: says who?  
  
Vhan: um....... Well, um... I'll get back to you on that  
  
Aes: I'm the author I'm writhing this story so back to it now  
  
All: fine...  
  
~~ -_- ~~  
  
  
Toan: ok well let's have this small fight then duel style or normal combat mode?  
  
Vhan Noa and gala: what are you talking about  
  
Ruby: this could be a problem  
  
~~ -_- ~~  
  
Gala: you are really evil scaring us all like that   
  
Aes: I know, notice the name  
  
Gala: what I can't remember you only said it once before you abbreviated it and we came out of nowhere, this ruby gi...  
  
Ruby: girl?  
  
Gala: yes what else would you be?  
  
Ruby: maybe a genie for your information mister  
  
Aes: leave the fighting in the fic this is not the fic this is my shameless self-insertion so let me talk and I sat get back to the story  
  
Ruby and Gala: ok then fine, but no more of those ok?  
  
Aes: says who?  
  
~~ -_- ~~  
  
Gala: well lets get started  
  
Toan: which style?  
  
Ruby: normal combat mode, i've seen thier style of fighting but this has t be a one on one fight ok Mr. Blue hair?  
  
Vhan: yea sure that means that you cant fight Noa.  
  
Noa: Why? ::flaps arms::  
  
Vhan: Because the other girls cant fight  
  
Noa: ok fine  
  
Toan: Hey Ruby what element should I set it to?  
  
~~ -_- ~~  
  
Xaio: not again!!  
  
Aes: couldn't resist  
  
Vhan: What now  
  
Aes: well I decided to put this here and not in the actual fic t save some time Toan, Vhan is a fire-based person because of Meta ok?  
  
~~ -_- ~~  
  
Toan: well I guess that you appear to be a fire person because that huge lump on your arm is red and glowey   
  
Vhan: huge lump huh? This is a ra-seru for your information  
  
Toan: a wa-seut? What's that?  
  
Vhan: It's a... oh its too long to explain  
  
Toan: never mind then i'm going to be ice and you are fire right there we go are we going to fight now or not?  
  
Vhan: nah i'm not in the mood any more maybe another day, how long you going to be here?  
  
Toan: ::sweat drop:: not in the mood?   
  
Ruby: he can change his mind cant he?   
  
Toan: ...  
  
Ruby: Yea that's what I thought  
  
Toan: well I guess that we are here until the fairy king gets us out of here  
  
Xaio: how long will that be?  
  
Toan: until we can mind connect with him and there are a lot of enemies here so looks like we will be here for a long time   
  
Gala: wait isn't she a genie?  
  
Toan: hey big dude you are right, ruby can you get us out of here?  
  
Xaio: but I don't want to leave, not yet, poor Noa we got to help save her parents.  
  
Toan: But we can't fight their way   
  
Ruby: this is their world you fight their style in their world ok?  
  
Toan: well we need some of those ra-seru things right   
  
~~ -_- ~~  
  
Aes: well that's the end if you want me to writhe more then you will leave reviews but until I get reviews I am not going to write ok? Well then glad that's settled, you better review or the bitch boots will get ya Tay??? Tay!!  
  
Noa: you shouldn't sat stuff like that, you said a bad word I'm going to tell  
Aes: you better not  
  
Noa: I am going to  
  
Aes: Hey wait I'm the author  
  
Noa: I'm a little teapot short and stout  
  
Aes: you wont tell now will you, because you know that I can do far worse things to you   
  
Noa: fine I wont tell  
  



End file.
